Obsession And Love
by xXsweetmusicXx
Summary: Love: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. Obsession: the domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire, etc. Danny Jones.
1. Chapter 1

Woot! It's CAAAASEY! Isn't that just peachy? Well, it's a brand-spankin'-new story that just kinda…popped into my head. So! Onwards!

P.S Anne (main character) is pronounced like Ahn-ah. Just so you know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love. Always been considered a strong word, right? Let's see what the dictionary has to say about it.

_Love: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person_. Sounds reasonable, don't you think? Well…maybe sometimes it does. But what if you're so in love, you'd do ANYTHING for them? Like, jump off a cliff or burn down a city or something? Then what is it called?

_Obsession: the domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire, etc_.

I guess you could say that those two words are the beginning of my story. I'm Anne. Anne Allens. Double A. Annie-Baby. Or you can just call me Anne. I'm a normal girl, I guess. …Well, I WAS. Until that boy stepped into my life. Actually, not a boy. A man. A man with…a child's heart, I guess you could say. You know how most girls dream of the day when their night in shining armor will come and whisk them off their feet to a dream world? I never had those dreams. I just wanted a guy who would look at me while I talked, a guy who would be afraid to play with my black hair in front of his friends. Just a normal guy. But instead, I got HIM. Who is he? Oh, you know him. He's always on TV with his band, McFly. He's the guy with the sexy smile and the gorgeous curly hair. Maybe he's where my story starts. Those two words.

_Danny Jones._

_Love._

_Obsession._

They all mean the same to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ha, chapter TWO!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, onto my story. It all begins, really, at my house, right after school…

------

I was sitting on my bed, not doing much of anything. My radio was blasting my favorite station, and I had my homework covering my quilt as I worked out some math problems. My phone began to ring, and I jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"ANNE I HAVE HUGE NEWS!!" my best friend, Lucy Evans, shrieked in my ear. Quickly I pulled it away.

"And what would this fabulous news be?" I spoke in the general direction of the receiver.

"MCFLY IS DOING A MEET AND GREET AT THAT CD SHOP BY MY HOUSE ON SATURDAY!!"

I felt a squeal rising in my throat.

"Are you SERIOUS?"

"Deadly!"

I fell backwards onto my bed, my face splitting into this huge grin. McFly…my favorite band in the whole world. I could NOT miss this chance!

"So? Are you in?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Of course! See you Saturday!"

"Tomorrow, you mean."

"Right, right."

We both hung up and I fell onto my bed again, crushing my math. I just lay there for a while, grinning this stupid grin, until what Lucy said hit me full force.

"TOMORROW?!"

I leapt up and raced to my closet in a frenzy. Pulling out clothes at random, I began to try and figure out the perfect outfit. This one was too girly. That one was too tomboy-ish. Nope, too teeny-bobber. After hours of searching and ransacking all my drawers and closet, I finally hit the perfect one.

"Just wait 'til those boys catch a glimpse of me…"

**NEXT DAY**

"Bye Mum! I'm off to Lucy's!" I raced out of the door before she could see my outfit. She would've had a fit at the tight blue jeans (not to mention the holes in the knees) and clingy Oxford button-up (sleeves rolled up, bottom few buttons undone).

"Come back before 1 AM!" she yelled back from the kitchen, where she was already hard at work making that night's dinner. I just laughed and skidded around the corner, switching to a spirited jog as I neared her house.

"Lucy, she's here!" I heard her older brother, Oliver, call from the front porch where he was sitting with his boyfriend, Ronnie. I waved to them as Lucy came pounding down the stairs, wearing a denim miniskirt with black leggings and her McFly t-shirt. We ran off in the direction of the store, and got there just as a line was beginning to form. Quickly, we shuffled between people and got a spot fairly near the front door. When we got in the building, we bought the CDs and waited with baited breath until the table came into view.

"Ohmigod, there they are," Lucy breathed into my ear. I nodded, too nervous to trust myself to speak. We were both half-hyperventilating with excitement as we got nearer and nearer to the four boys whom we listened to everyday. Finally, it was our turn. Lucy went first, and as she handed her CD to Tom, who was first, I noticed that her hand was shaking. Then she quick whipped out her camera and asked for a picture. I watched as he nodded, and they both posed as the flash went off. She took her CD back and thanked him, turning to Harry. It was my turn. I walked up slowly, my hands shaking also.

"Hi. How're you doing?" he asked, smiling at me as he took my CD and signed it.

"Fine. Um, could I bother you for a couple pictures?" I took out my camera nervously and held it up. He nodded and quickly posed. Then I leaned in next to him and snapped another, and when that was done, he handed me my CD.

"There you go."

"Thanks. Have a nice day."

"Will do."

I smiled and moved onto Harry and Dougie, where basically the same happened (Dougie DID stick a couples pens up his nose for the photo, but I was somehow expecting something like that). After laughing at Dougie and Harry's small fight over whose autograph was best, I turned and found my eyes glued to the bright blue orbs of Danny Jones.

"Hello, love," he grinned at me and took the CD. "What's your name?"

I stared at him for a moment.

"Um…"

My face was bright red as I struggled to process the question. His eyes have always had that effect on me.

"My name? Anne Allens. It-it's nice to meet you. Could I, um, bother you for a picture or two?"

"Of course!"

While I fumbled with my camera, I felt his eyes on me, amused. My face darkened to a bright scarlet and I finally snapped the picture. Then, I got a picture of the two of us.

"Thanks so much," I stammered, shoving the camera back into my bag and hurrying away towards Lucy, who was motioning frantically for me to turn back around.

"Um, Anne!" I heard him call me back. I turned and saw him waving my CD in the air at me, a little half-smile on his face. Face redder than it's ever been, I turned around and took the CD back. He nodded at me, grinning now, and I tried to smile back as I tripped towards Lucy. We raced out of the store, giggling and laughing at our blunders. We kept that up until we got to her house and up to her room, where we collapsed onto her bed.

"Well, let's open these CDs," Lucy commanded. She ripped the protective tape off of hers as I examined my autographs.

"Hey, where's Danny's?" I noticed that it was one signature short. Lucy yanked it out of my hands, flipped it over, read it, and her jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and making a grab for the CD. She jerked it away and danced across the room, holding it out teasingly.

"You WON'T believe, I swear on my LIFE you won't!" she sang. I jumped up and tackled her, grabbing the CD and sitting on her.

"Gerroff, Anne!" she grunted, kicking her feet. I shrugged and flipped the CD to the back. Like Lucy, my jaw dropped. There, in ink, was not only Danny Jones's autograph, but this:

_Anne,_

_Yeah, this is random, but you're cute. Hope to see you again, maybe we could get together sometime. Call me later._

"Sweet mother of God," I whispered. My hands were actually shaking as my eyes took in what else was written

"Oh my…"

It was a phone number, and underneath the numbers were the words, '_Call me later today._'

We both looked at each other and shrieked, causing Oliver to come racing in.

"What happened?" he asked, looking anxious.

"Oliver, I got his number! I got it, I got it, I got it!" I squealed and jumped up, hugging him.

"Whose number did you get? Tell me!"

"DANNY JONES! I GOT HIS NUMBER! HE WANTS ME TO CALL HIM!"

Oliver looked at me, his jaw almost hitting the ground. Then, a huge grin came to his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Call the guy!"

He whipped out his phone and, with him and Lucy watching over my shoulder, I dialed the number and held the phone up to my ear, listening to it ringing. After the fourth ring, he answered.

"Hello, Danny Jones speaking."

"…"

"Hello?"

"OH! Hi! Um, I don't know if you remember, but this is Anne Allens. From the signing earlier today?"

"Hey! Got my note, did you?"

"Oh, yeah I did! Well, my friend got it before me because she stole my CD from me, so I had to tackle her, but that's not really…" I tapered off as I realized I was rambling.

"Good to know," he chuckled. "So, you're probably wondering why I asked you to call."

"Mmhmm."

"Well, me and the lads are going to be here for a few days, and I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with us tomorrow night."

"…"

"Anne? You there?"

"You're kidding."

"If you want me to be-"

"NO!"

This time, he laughed a full-blown belly laugh.

"Alright. Well, meet us at the store tomorrow at 5-ish. Is that alright?"

"Y-yeah. See you then."

"Bye."

He hung up, and I stood there for a moment, Oliver's phone hanging loosely from my hand.

"Well?" Lucy said, impatient. Oliver shook my shoulder.

"I've got a date with McFly."


End file.
